novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Antarctica (New Pleistocene)
Due to the new ice age (or the Second Ice Age), the polar ice caps increased in size, thus even more landmass surfaced than ever. Though Antarctica is a barren wasteland of ice, many animals are still prevalent there. Some animals here evolved from species that were imported to Antarctica by humans after people imported plants there. Ice Land All of Antarctica's land is covered by the ice land, nothing but ice and the plants and animals that inhabit Antarctica. Mammals *Polar Dog - A large canid and the second largest terrestrial carnivore in Antarctica. It is descended from sled dogs that were used for transportation by scientists about 5 thousand years ago. It feeds on penguin and seal species. It is larger and much bulkier than it's ancestors. It resembles a cross between a wolf and a polar bear of the northern hemisphere. *Antarctican Ox - Descended from musk ox that were imported to Antarctica by humans. They are slightly bigger and woollier than their ancestors. They have a similar niche to elephants and mammoths from the mainland. *Seals - Many seal species are still alive, even in the future. *Southern Yak - Descended from yak that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier than their ancestors. They are one of the main food source to polar dogs. *South Pole Ferret - Despite its name - it is actually a descendant of badgers or wolverines that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier and more wolverine-like than their ancestors. *Woolly Jagernaut - A descendant of cold living horses that were imported to Antarctica. They are bigger and woollier than their ancestors. *Woolly Fox - Descended from Arctic foxes that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier and slightly bigger than their ancestors. *Southerntip Deer - Descended from reindeer that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier and slightly bigger than their ancestors. *Ice Rabbit - Descended from snowshoe hares that were imported to Antarctica. *Hair Mouse - Descended from mice that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier than their ancestors. *Giant Orca - Descended from orcas that grew larger due to abundance of its food source. It is the largest predator of the world's ocean, about 14 meters long and 60 tons. It hunts many species of seals and penguins, as well as smaller orcas. *Orca - It is a large whale that hunts seals and penguins. It is a carnivore. Its closest relatives are dolphins. Same species alive today. *Antarctican Patched Dolphin - Descended from Commerson's dolphins that swam into Antarctica. They have slightly more blubber than their ancestors to survive in colder waters. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctic Bottlenosed Dolphin - Descended from bottlenosed dolphins that swam to Antarctica. They now have thicker blubber than modern bottlenosed dolphins as a response to a colder environment. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors. *Toothed Whales - Many species of non-dolphin-grouped toothed whales are still alive, even in the New Pleistocene. *Baleen Whales - Many species of baleen whales are still alive, even in the New Pleistocene. *Tyrant Seal - Descended from leopard seals, they are 9 meters long and weigh about 4 tons. They are now fully aquatic, unlike their ancestors, as they are now too heavy to go onto land for a seal. They mainly feed on smaller seals, penguins, bovines, deer, dogs, and some other smaller animals. *Titaniped - Descended from a group of weddel seals, these seals are fully aquatic as they are now too heavy to crawl onto land. They range in size from about 7 meters and 5 tons to about 16 meters and 13 tons. There are about 219 species of Titanipeds. *Seals - Many species of modern seals and relatives are still alive, even in the New Pleistocene. *Antarticotherium - A descendant of Chalicotheres that were introduced to Antarctica. It adapted itself with fat reserves, longer hair, wider feet, and wider knuckles. *Polar Andrewsarchus - Descended from Andrewsarchus that were introduced to Antarctica. It adapted itself with fat, longer fur, wider feet, and is completely white. They are the largest terrestrial carnivore of Antarctica, it is bigger than a polar bear. *Antarctican Walrus - Descended from escaped walrus. They eat fish, clams, and other small animals. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctic Beluga - Descended from beluga whales that were released to Antarctica by humans to see if they could adapt to Antarctica like they did in the Arctic. They feed on fish, squid, and crabs. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctican Narwhal - Descended from narwhals that were released to Antarctica by humans to see if they could survive in Antarctica like they did in the Arctic. They feed on fish and other small animals. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctica Wolverine - A species of very large carnivorous bear-like wolverines descended from mainland wolverines that were introduced accidentally. *Antarctican False Camel - A species of large moose-like, camel-like, herbivorous mammal native to Antarctica. It is similar to its ancestors. *Antarctican Bison - A species of native large woolly bovine of Antarctica. It is a herbivore. It is similar to its ancestors. *Antarctic Lemming - A species of lemming native to Antarctica. Same species alive today. *Antarctican Mammoth - Descended from woolly mammoths that were brought here to help control the population of introduced grass species. They are herbivores. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctic Dwarves - Descended from homo Ferus that rafted to Antarctica. They are the ONLY humans of Antarctica. They are similar to their ancestors. They are the smallest humans on Earth, about 2 feet tall and 60 pounds. Birds *Penguins - Many penguin species are still alive, even in the future. *Antarctican Puffin - Descended from puffins that flew to Antarctica. They feed on krill, fish, and squid. They are similar to their ancestors, but is slightly more fluffier due to the temperatures on Antarctica. *Puffhale - Puffin descendants that migrated to Antarctica and gave up flight, instead, it started to truly swim more like great auks. *Ice Runners - Chicken descendants that lost their waddles and got bigger to survive. Feathers grew all over their legs, including under their feet, to keep warm. *Killer penguin - Taller than a man. They resemble a rock-hopper penguin in appearance, but with sharp teeth as well as a beak. These hunters are predators of smaller penguin and baby seals. It's about as smart as a crow (so it could outsmart its smaller penguin prey as it hunts a smaller bird). *Gannetwhale - Their ancestors were brought from the Future Is Wild documentary universe by humans. They feed on fish and squid. They share a similar niche to seal species and small toothed whales. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctican Hesperornid - Descended from Hesperornis that escaped from Mesozoic aquariums. They now have blubber to survive the cold Antarctican climate and weather. They can eat fish and squid. Other than blubber, they are similar to their ancestors. Reptiles *Antaricosaurus Rex - Genetically altered Tyrannosaurids evolved to be more at home in the cold. It weighs about 2 tons and is about 6 meters long. Their favorite prey are stranded whales, penguins, seals, gannetwhales, hesperornids, yaks, oxen, and horses. *Antarcticasuchus - Descended from genetically engineered crocodiles that can survive the cold. It resembles a saltwater crocodile, but is pure white to hunt unexpecting prey. It is similar in size to a saltwater crocodile. Amphibians *Antarctican Frog - Descended from genetically engineered frogs that were released to Antarctica. There are 629 species of Antarctican frogs, ranging from green tree frog size to bullfrog sized ones. They are carnivores. They are similar to their ancestors, but can now only come in two colors, gray or white, depending on different frog species. Unlike their ancestors, they have antifreeze in their blood so they stay active all year round, even in Antarctica. Fish *Antarctican Trout - Descended from trout that became cold-tolerant and started to live in Antarctican oceans. It is a common food source for seals and penguins. It is similar to its ancestors, other than its more silver-ish in color and it now lives in large groups. *Antarctican Shark - Descended from Greenland sharks that were imported from the Arctic circle. It live at the ocean floor, filter feeding on bacteria rooted there, but they can also feed on small seals, small fish, and penguins. *Antarctic Ghostfish - Descended from Arctic fish that were imported from the Arctic circle. It lives in the same place as the Antarctican trout. It is similar to its ancestors, but is even more cold-tolerant (as Antarctica as colder than the Arctic). *Ice Shark - The largest cold water shark. They eolved from great white sharks that were genetically-engineered to be cold-tolerant. They can grow to be about 36 feet long and 7 tons. Hunts any medium-size sea creatures in this continent. They evolved before the giant orca. *Antarctican Lamprey - Descended from lampreys that became cold-tolerant and started to live in oceans of Antarctica. It evolved at the same time as ice sharks. It is the ice shark's only threat, known to hunt in large groups, feasting on the ice shark's blood until the shark bleeds to death. Ice sharks, other shark species, and other fish species are Antarctican lamprey's only food source, as other animals, such as penguins and seals, can see and smell the lampreys very well (and thus hunting the lampreys), so they only hunt ice sharks and other sharks and other species of fish (as many species of Antarctica's sharks have poor eyesight and sense of smell that is not as great as its ancestors). *Ice terror - These creatures are the deadliest animal on the planet. A piranha the size of a dog. Has schools of 100 and has a bite force the size of the American alligator. These underwater killing machines have been seen killing a young orca in minutes and killing anything else in seconds, but this is very rare (even rarer than lightning strikes hitting people), usually hunting animals smaller than a leopard seal. One predator rivals these terrible monsters. *Ice thresher - Enough to whack a single young orca and ice terrors immobilised. It is descended from sea lampreys that grew much bigger and became cold-tolerant. 10 meters long and 11 tons. The predators of predators. Hunts ice terrors, Giant orcas, ice sharks, titanipeds and other unsuspecting prey. It has extremely good hearing, sight, smell and can track electric fields more than 8 miles. One of the few creatures that lampreys do not hunt because the lampreys itself will become prey... When the tail flicks though. *Snow Salmon - Descended from salmon that became cold-tolerant and started to live in Antarctican seas. Invertebrates *Fleatle - Descended from beetles that flew to Antarctica. They are responsible for pollination of Flosses. They share a similar niche to mainland bees. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctican Spider - A group of spiders native to Antarctica. Almost all species of Antarctican spiders are still alive, even in the New Pleistocene. *Rexateuthis - Strangely, squids take over the top predator niche in Antarctican oceans. Rexateuthis Are the largest predatory squids of all time. They are about 75 feet long and weigh about 80 tons. They are descended from the infamous niobrarateuthis. *Greater Baleensquid - Descended from genetically engineered squid that lives in Antarctican oceans. They are the largest squid ever, about 190 feet long and 120 tons. They resemble a Japanese common squid, but with a baleen filter-feeding appendages as opposed to two arms, to help it feed on plankton and krill. It is a gentle giant. *Common Baleensquid - Descended from genetically engineered squid that lives in Antarctican oceans. They can grow to about 120 feet long and 70 tons. They resemble a Humbolt squid, but with a baleen filter-feeding appendages as opposed to two arms, to help it feed on plankton and krill. It is a gentle giant. *Darwin's Baleensquid - Descended from genetically engineered squid that lives in Antarctican oceans. They can grow to about 100 feet long and 50 tons. They resemble a giant squid, but with a baleen filter-feeding appendages as opposed to two arms, to help it feed on plankton and krill. It is a gentle giant. *Pygmy Baleensquid - Descended from genetically engineered squid that lives in Antarctican oceans. They are the smallest species of baleensquids, about 25 feet long and just 10 tons, but is still large compared to most other squids. They resemble California's Pacific squid, but with a baleen filter-feeding appendages as opposed to two arms, to help it feed on plankton and krill. It is a gentle giant. *Lesser Baleensquid - Descended from genetically engineered squid that lives in Antarctican oceans. They can grow to about 75 feet and 25 tons. They resemble a Jumbo squid, but with a baleen filter-feeding appendages as opposed to two arms, to help it feed on plankton and krill. It is a gentle giant. *Parlin's Baleensquid - Descended from genetically engineered squid that lives in Antarctican oceans. They can grow to about 50 feet and 18 tons. They resemble a vampire squid, but lacks the ability to glow and has baleen filter-feeding appendages as opposed to two arms, to help it feed on plankton and krill. It is a gentle giant. *Gigantic squid - Another one of the predatory squids. Descended from the tusoteuthis. They are about the same size as rexateuthis. Plants *Antarctic Liver - Descended from grass that lives in the Arctic and were planted to Antarctica by humans. They are the only grass native to Antarctica. They are responsible for grazing herbivores to thrive in Antarctica. They are named because they live in Antarctica and are also named because when clustered together, they shape like a liver. *Floss - Descended from moss that arrived to Antarctica. They have a similar niche to mainland flowers, they're pollinated by a group of beetles native to Antarctica. *Jeng Shi Tree - Descended from an adaptable group of trees that were imported from Arctic to Antarctica. They resemble a spruce tree in size, appearance, etc. They are names because they look like they disappear in Antarctican windstorms. *Frosty Tree - Descended from an adaptable group of trees that were imported from Arctic to Antarctica. Category:Speculative Evolution Category:Continents Category:New Pleistocene Category:Islands Category:Antarctica